Generally, power splitters are passive devices. A power splitter may include an input signal and generally two or more output signals. However, using a conventional power splitter each output signal is about 3 dB lower in power than the input signal. Also, the noise characteristics of some power splitter devices are unsatisfactory for some high frequency applications.
Thus, a need exists for circuit topology which allows for neutral or increased power in each output signal as compared with the input signal. Also, a need exists for circuit topology which improves stability and linearity without substantially increasing the noise figure of the system.